Here we go again
by Shadows In Shadows
Summary: After graduation, the girls all separated to become guardian fairies. They believed the world to be safe, but a new, stronger, evil is rising, and the girls may have just met their match. Join the Winx in a journey of discovery, friendship, adventure and even death, where more than a positive attitude and sparkly outfits is needed, as this time, evil is playing for keeps.
1. Our new lives

**Hi everybody, this is a story I have had buzzing around in my mind for quite a few months now and I have finally begun to write it. Of course, though I had to start during my final university exams but hey, I like to call it creative procrastination.**

 **The story is set 6 months after the events of the secret of the last kingdom, so a year since the girls graduated. This chapter will detail what each girl is doing now, setting the scene. I am going to say that the secret of the lost kingdom arch only took 6 months to complete, so the girls have been graduated for a year.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story. Presently I think this will take 20 plus chapter and there will be a lot of drama at play.**

A nostalgic smile crept across Flora's face as her students sleepily trudged into the room. The various expressions each girl wore like armour never failed to amuse the kind-hearted nature fairy. She remembered when she herself sat at those desks and stared at her teacher; equal parts excited and nervous and as the year wore on exhausted.

Shaking her head as if that simple action could bring her mind into the present she waved her hand making the class syllabus appear on each student's desk, a look of wonder replacing their indifferent expressions.

"Good morning Class, I am your professor for Potionology, Flora. You may either call me Professor Oakhart or Flora, it is your choice. Now today we are going to have a relaxing class, and just go through our syllabus in brief and introduce ourselves to each other. I hope we can have a fun year together and each blossom into our full potential. Now before I go on, any questions?" Flora asked, taking a breath before glancing expectedly at her students.

"Yea I have one" a voice called out from the back, the owner's feet resting leisurely on the desk in front of her.

"What are you made of? Sugar and gumdrops?" She snorted, eliciting a giggle from her fellow class mates.

Flora was shocked. Yes, she was new, and this was the first class she had ever taught but she thought she would get some respect. She was a Winx Club member for goodness sake! Taking a steadying breath, she strode forward and crossed her arms across her chest and jutted out her hip the way she had seen Stella and Layla do a thousand times before.

"No actually, no one is made up of sugar and gumdrops, something you would know if you paid attention when your teachers are talking" Flora stated calmly and couldn't help but feel satisfied when the students round her giggled at their fellow classmate.

"Now I will let you off with a warning this time as it is the first day of classes but do that again and I will send you to detention so fast that your head will spin. Do I make myself clear?" Flora said, a harshness in her voice that she adopted from dealing with Musa and Stella's fights for 4 years.

When she didn't reply Flora leant over the desk and narrowed her eyes at the student, hating herself for having to be tough but knew the girls would talk advantage of her if she did not stand her ground.

"I said do I make myself clear" Flora said, standing her ground.

"Crystal" the girl spat, leaning back in the cheer and glaring heatedly at her professor.

Nodding with satisfaction Flora strode forward and stood at the front of the class, again looking out at her student.

"Now I am aware that most of you think of me as the weakest and most mild of the Winx Club, but I will have you known that I will not tolerate disrespect to me, or towards my students. In this classroom you will treat everyone with respect and kindness. There is no stupid answers or questions, and I will be available in my office from 6pm to 8pm on the Monday, Wednesday and Friday if you need help or have any questions that you don't want to ask in class but need the answer too. Now since our…disruption took away 10 minutes of class we will skip over the introductions and will go over the syllabus. Now all turn to page one" Flora said, turning around the face the board after picking up the piece of chalk.

Eventually class was finished, and the students began to file out. A few stopped to speak to her and to thank her for the lesson, explaining that they can't wait to learn from a master potion maker. She simply smiled sweetly and asked their names and explained she couldn't wait to teach them. Gradually all the students had left, and she leant back in the chair, feeling exhausted.

She now felt bad for the teachers whenever Stella or Musa would disrupt them in their lessons and thanked the nymphs that she didn't act like that. She began to pack up her books and head out of the room, pausing to smile briefly at Wiz Giz as he replaced her in the room.

She had an hour before her next class and decided to spend it in her office, so she could replace the books for potion making 101 with advanced potionology. Flora as so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice the girl she told off glaring angerly at her retreating figure, seething at the embarrassment she caused her.

The girl huffed and walked towards her 3 friends who all teased her, and all she could think of was that she would not wait to get her revenge.

A laugh escaped Layla's lips as she completed yet another barrel roll. The waves were playful today, increasing in height and yet being perfectly behaved, sensing kinship with the fairy riding them. Water swept over her mocha coloured feet and for the first time she felt free. No longer was she being stifled in the castle, forced to bend to the traditional values her parents adhered to. Out here she was free and wild and could just be here, surrounded by her element.

Beside her the joyful laughs of her best friend carried through the air. She carved through the water, leaving an incision on the surface where her board sliced through. Excitement filled her, and the rhythm of the ocean rocked her, allowing her to ride the waves perfectly, matching the beat beneath her feet.

Pausing to glance at Musa, Layla couldn't help but laugh seeing her best friend so happy. Her mid back length inky hair flew wildly around her, no longer contained in a hair tie. In all honestly that described Musa perfectly, she was always the wild rebellious one, the one that gave Layla the confidence to break out of tradition and live life her way. She was wild and crazy and yet perfectly controlled, the teenage gleam of mischief in her eye not lessening even though they graduated Alfea a year ago. Layla shook her head and laughed as Musa was hit by a stray wave, the water reacting to their mistress's emotions.

Musa spluttered, clearly unimpressed but could not keep the façade up. Lying down the girl paddled over to Layla, a smile still adorning her face. One they were side by side Layla lay down too, both their limbs dangling carelessly in the water.

"How long till they realize we escaped again" Musa asked, a smirk replacing her smile at the end of her question.

"Any minute now" Layla said, a half-hearted laugh escaping her lips.

Instead of replying Musa brought her hands under her head and gazed at the expanse of sky above her, lost in her musings. She had arrived in Andros a week ago and was already halfway through her vacation. The guardian fairy had to really employ her convincing skills to wrangle this but managed it, as she said she was going to strengthen her relationship with the Guardian Fairy of Andros, and further cement their realms alliance. Everyone knew it was a fabrication but also knew Musa would go anyway, the girl not one to take no lightly. So instead of fighting her the king and queen gave her pardon, instructing her to come back in 2 weeks and to bring good news. Musa agreed, thanking the royalty in an exaggerated manner before skipping off, oblivious to the kings affectionate shaking of his head at her antics.

Since she had gotten there she had gotten Layla into more and more trouble and gotten her out of trouble more times than she could count. Her parents were always fond of Musa, being that Niobe went to school with her mother at Alfea and loved her mother's Music. Layla's parents loved her like another daughter, which made them look the other way a lot whenever Musa got Layla into trouble. Well in their minds it was trouble, in reality it was just Layla ignoring her traditional duties and relaxing on the beach.

Turning to look at Layla the exact time that Layla looked at her, the two girls pulled a face and fell into peals of laughter. Musa's visits were the highlight of Layla's days, a welcomed break in the monotony that was royal life. Currently the two girls had snuck out instead of going to manners class, and were surfing, Musa having developed her skills easily as soon as she got the rhythm of it. Since Layla's magic was ocean related she obviously acquired the skills young and was pleased when her best friend picked them up naturally as well.

"So, Muse, what do you have planned when you get back to Melody" Layla asked, creating a small wave to push them further out into the ocean.

"I don't know. I Have picked up classes at the Golden Auditorium to explore my magic more in a more tailored environment. Also, I have been working on these songs I want to become my first album. Plus, obviously guardian fairy things" Musa said, feel exhausted just thinking about what she had to do when she got back.

Nodding at her friend in sympathy, Layla pushed the water more, so they went out further. She knew her friend enjoyed her graduated life, but also knew she missed Riven and her old freedom. She lived her life on other people's schedules, much like Layla herself did, so she sympathised with her friend a lot in that regard.

"There she is! Princess Layla you must return to the castle immediately, your parents are most worried. You to guardian Musa" a staunch voice said from the shore.

Looking up, both girls groaned seeing the 10 guards on the shore. Sharing a mischievous look both girls sat up like they were going to go, when suddenly Layla created an unnecessarily large wave to push the girls to shore, the girls transforming into their Enchantix right as the wave crashed over the men.

Cracking up laughing, the girls began to fly towards the palace, deciding to make it a race. Down on the shore the guards were spluttering, silently cursing the girls for their dilemma.

"Did you see their faces, they were petrified!" Musa screamed, changing her face to replicate that of the guards, eliciting excited laughter from her friend as they transformed back into their casual clothes.

"Whose faces would you be talking about there? It wouldn't be your guards now would it princess Layla Waverly Talise Marinus" the stern voice of King Teredor called out, silencing their laughter immediately.

"So, err, this is my que to..." Musa started but was silenced by a stern look from queen Niobe.

"To stay right where I am" she finished, much to the amusement of the royals around her.

"How did you know? It was just a harmless bit of fun" Layla started, trying to appear innocent to her frustrated parents.

"I'm the fairy of coastlines Layla, did you think I would not feel a gigantic tidal wave crashing on the sand?" the queen asked, although by her tone Layla wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Go to your rooms, both of you. I don't want to see either of you until supper" the king said, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

Grinning guiltily both girls bowed and sprinted away, heading to Layla's personal suite.

"You know they are just going to sneak out again don't you" the queen said, looking expectantly at her husband.

Nodding in resignation the king clasped his queens hand, resolutely deciding to stay as far away from his daughter and his honorary daughter as possible. At least until he had gathered his patience again that is.

Excitement coursed through her veins as the planet of Domino came into view. Letting out a girlish squeal, Stella clasped her father's hand in pure anticipation, paying no heed to his amused chuckling. It had been 6 months Since Stella had last seen her best friend. Which was why when her father told her he was going to Domino to talk to King Oritel about alliances she begged him to let her go until he said yes, his resolve melting when looking at her eyes.

Normally when Radius was way on diplomatic business Stella reigned in his absence. She would not inherent his throne until her 27th birthday, which was 7years away, unless she wanted to wait or unless he gave it to her early. Now while she could get her father to give her the throne whenever she wanted, she was focusing on her designing business until then and learning the ropes from her mother and father, in preparation for her to become queen of two realms.

Stella's screams pierced the air when the ship descended. She was able to make out two flashes of orange hair which caused a radiant smile to appear on her lips. Her father silenced her with a look, reminding her they were on official business. Her mother however glared at her ex-husband, squeezing her daughters hand with an excited smile. Both females let out a quick squeal before falling in line and regaining their posture, much to her father's disapproval and relief.

"I am pleased to announce his esteemed royal highness king Radius Apollo Soleil of Solaria, and her majesty Queen Luna Astara Aster of Celestine, and joining them Crown Princess Stella Nera Elaine Soleil- Aster, next in line for the Throne of Solaria and Celestine". The herald said, announcing his king, his sister planets queen and his princess with great pride.

Radius put his arm around his daughter and pulled her forward, preventing her mother from walking down with Stella. Glaring at her ex-husbands back, the fairy queen straightened up her features and regally walked forward, her smile never faltering.

Queen Miriam rushed forwards and hugged her fellow queen. They completely broke protocol but they did not care. They had been friends before the witches attacked and were so pleased to see each other. Exchanging glances at their mothers, their daughters rushed each other, releasing excited screams and giggles as they embraced each other.

The two mighty kings glanced to their daughters, smiles on their faces at their joy. Oritel placed his hand out for Radius to shake, which he did with a kind smile.

"Omg Bloom! I missed you so much!" Stella squealed, her face illuminated by her megawatt smile.

"I know Stell I have missed you too! I had no idea you were coming!" Bloom squealed back, feeling at peace that she was reunited with the girl who introduced her to magic, and by extension made it possible for her to find her birth parents.

"It was a last-minute decision. Daddy needed me to look after the kingdom for him while he came here, but since mum did too they finally agreed!" Stella said, somehow talking even with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile Miriam had invited Luna in and the two women were chattering about everything except an alliance. The two women strode happily as they entered the castle, their arms interlinked. Radius saw this a shook his head at his ex-wife's behaviour, before accepting Oritels offer of retiring inside. Both men called to their daughters who happily ran forward and hugged their father, bringing happy smiles to both men's faces. The two girls laughed and linked arm before following their mothers inside, leaving the men trailing behind.

"Damn girl nice castle, almost as nice as mine" Stella said to Bloom, shooting her a teasing wink to let her know she was joking

"Well I can't compete with two kingdoms can I now" Bloom teased her friend, before both started laughing again.

"Mum, is it alright if Stell and I go to catch up? I have really missed her" Bloom asked her mother, her arm still firmly linked with Stella's.

"Well I suppose if your father and Stella's parents are okay with it, it is fine" Miriam said, knowing full well the girls would disappear anyway.

"It's fine with me" Luna said, smiling at her daughter and her friend.

Both girls then turned to their father, enlisting the help of the puppy dog eyes. Both men sighed and looked at each other, knowing their daughters had already won.

"Go on then" Radius said, faking being angry.

"Thanks Daddy" Stella said, giving her father a kiss on the cheek before dragging Bloom away, the latter blowing a kiss in her father's direction.

"Girls" both men said at once, sharing a laugh.

"So, considering Bloom and Stella will never speak to us again if we do not make an alliance, shall we bother with the formalities" Luna said, mirth glittering in her eyes.

"Well I suppose we must for appearances sake" Miriam said, laughing along with Luna.

"We have already reinstated our alliance with Eraklyeon, which as with this situation we didn't have much choice in" Oritel said, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"The things we do for our children" Radius said, clapping Oritel on the back.

"Celestine does not have an alliance with Eraklyeon yet, Queen Samara denied my application" Luna said, bringing a serious tone back to the conversation.

"I would never put you in the position where you must choose between Celestine or Eraklyeon, and should you accept my alliance I will try again with Eraklyeon" she finished, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Solaria has not tried to forge an alliance with Eraklyeon, we felt there was no need. However, if it is a necessity to forge an alliance Solaria is willing to unite with Eraklyeon" Oritel said, getting a nod from Oritel.

"We cannot risk losing our ties with Eraklyeon. Bloom is engaged to their son, so we must keep our alliance. However, Domino is weakened at the present and could use strong alliances with Solaria and Celestine, not just because your daughter is our daughters best friend." Miriam stated, sharing a glance with her husband.

"Stella is having relations with the head of Erakyleon's royal army, so perhaps that will allow us to gain an alliance. Although do not hold your breath, they are our political rivals" Luna said, ignoring Radius's glare because she was speaking for them.

"Well we will draw up the details for our alliance and have it holo-mailed to you later this week, and in the meantime both of you can focus on obtaining an alliance with Erendor and Samara" Oritel said, a sense of finality to his words.

With the agreement said, Miriam took Luna to show her around the castle and find their daughters while Oritel took Radius to show him the royal armoury. All 4 rulers were pleased with the agreement set and knew their daughters would be too.

Suppressing a yawn, Tecna's fingers kept dancing across her keyboard, green sparks surrounding her as she worked her magic. She was exhausted, but a sense of accomplishment washed over her as she knew the assignment she had been working on for 3 weeks for King Cryos was almost complete. All around her other scientists scrambled around, the incessant tapping on keyboards and the whir of computers creating the orchestra she worked to.

This was her sanctuary, the one place in the world she felt peace. After the defeat of the ancestral witches and the return of Domino, Faragonda offered all the girls teaching positions. Only Flora accepted, and Tecna knew she was the one Faragonda really wanted, the rest of the Winx, including herself were offered out of politeness and recognition for all they did for the school. However, the idea of Musa or Stella or even Layla working at Alfea was laughable, those three were barely even focused as a student, though somehow Musa always managed to get the best grades. However, after declining Tecna was offered the position of working in the Royal labs of Zenith, under the Kings handpicked head scientist, Zeth. Honoured, Tecna accepted the offer and became her worlds guardian fairy and scientist, which meant she was practically royalty.

As much as she loved it here she missed her friends and even more missed Timmy. He hadn't been offered a position as he hailed from Titania, and instead worked for the cyber unit in Magix army. They barely got to speak anymore but she still loved him, making her heart ache.

Sighing Tecna pressed a few more buttons before saving her work and sending the finished report to her king. She waved at Zeth and ignored the way her heart sped up when he smiled at her, and instead focused on returning to her palace chambers to sleep. She was afforded this luxury as she was the guardian fairy, and sometimes she even pretended she was the princess. She always stopped herself and berated herself for being so illogical, however since the king had never taken a wife or had children she could dream.

Eventually after teleporting to her chambers she collapsed onto her bed. She waved her hand and green sparks surrounded her, fizzing out to show her pj's. not bothering to have dinner she climbed into bed, her chin length hair fanning out around her pillow.

"I miss you guys" she thought, before sighing and shutting her eyes, hoping to have another exciting day tomorrow.


	2. Responsibilities

Stella let out an exhausted groan as she collapsed on her bed in a decidedly un-princess like manner. Whoever said being royalty was easy obviously was not royalty, as the more involved she got in the affairs of both her realms the more exhausted she became. Also, she had the added stress of babysitting her parents; trying to get them to be civil was like asking oil to sink in water. It just didn't work no matter how many times you said pretty please.

Just as she was beginning to get comfortable her phone rang out, heralding the confirmation that the universe did in fact hate her. Forcing her body to move she stumbled over the long orange skirts of her dress and picked up her phone from her dresser. Not even bothering the look at who was calling her she accepted the call, grumbling to herself about how unfair life could be.

"What" she snapped, not worried that the person would get offended, after all the only people who had this number were her closest friends.

"Wow sunshine, nice to speak to you too" the amused voice of her boyfriend said through the phone, and she could practically see the amused sparkle in his green eyes.

"Brandon! I'm sorry snookums todays has just been so stressful. I had a breakfast meeting with the duchess of Valeria and then had to listen to the townsfolk complain to me about stuff, and then I had a holo-meeting with mum about my opinion on an alliance with Callisto and I am just so tired" she said, her voice rising as she spoke.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just so tired. I haven't had a minute to myself since I saw Bloom last month" Stella said, collapsing onto her super king mattress.

"I understand cupcake, you work way to hard. Well I was just calling to see how you are and to let you know that Sky will be coming to see you guys soon about the alliance with Solaria and will be going to Celestine after to talk to your mother. Thought maybe we could give you a lift there" Brandon asked, his voice softening as he talked to his beloved.

"I would love that sweetie, but I don't think my father would allow me to travel there with you guys. I just got back from mum's and you know what my fathers like" Stella said, a sigh punctuating the end of her sentence when she referred to her parents.

"No worries sunshine, am just so excited to see you. Ever since Sky gave his father back the throne as he wanted to focus on his wedding with Bloom and give her a chance to orientate herself with royal life before they became king and queen I haven't been able to see you. Sky keeps jetting off every two seconds to Domino" Brandon said, sadness coating his words.

"I know baby it sucks. Between that and my jetting off between Solaria and Celestine I have been struggling to find the time. I can't wait till Sky becomes king and he can release you from being his squire, so you can come to Solaria" Stella said, her eyes brightening a bit at the concept of being with her beloved again.

"I agree sweetie, but that is a few years yet. Now enough business talk how are you" Brandon said, effectively closing the discussion about their work life.

Eventually Brandon was called on by king Erendor and had to go, sadly ending their conversation. When he hung up Stella let a lone tear fall from her eye, before collecting herself and making her way to her master bathroom.

She gazed at her reflection and couldn't help but smile at herself. Despite everything she was happy. She had the most incredible boyfriend who she couldn't wait to make her husband one day. She had the best friends a girl could ever have and her parents, despite their flaws, loved her endlessly. In addition she was the princess of not one but two affluent realms.

Taking a steadying breath Stella began to remove her makeup and release her hair from its elaborate up to. She used her magic to remove her floor length cap sleeved pale orange dress and replace it with a silk nightgown. After combing through her hair and letting it fall down her back, she turned around and exited the bathroom. She paused momentarily to gaze at the moon, the celestial object capturing her focus. The sun was hidden behind the moon, creating a fiery halo that still lit her home. Even though it was night, Solaria never really darkened, the power of the sun just augmented by the moon. She had to fight the part of her that wanted to transform and fly and bask in the soft light of the moon.

As much as she tried to deny her moon side, out of solidarity with her father, she couldn't help it sometimes. It was in her nature, her affinity for the sun only rivalled with her desire for the moon and the stars that dotted the sky. For a second, she shut her eyes and let the soft white light wash over her, before slamming her balcony door shut and using magic to shut her soft yellow curtains.

Stella flung herself into bed and pulled up the silk sheets, the nights still balmy even though the sun was covered. Rolling over she tried to push all thoughts of her mother out of her head. As much as she loved her, she blamed her for giving up on her father and ripping her family apart and wanted to distance herself accordingly. If that meant denying her lunar heritage and magic so be it.

Rolling over she shut her eyes, attempting to gain some shut eye before she had to face the music and repeat the day all over again.

A thousand light years away, while princess Stella was in the confines of her bed, two familiar people were unhappy, although for an entirely different reason.

"How much longer do we have to stay here!" screamed Stormy, small amount of static surrounding her despite the block to her powers.

Instead of answering, the only other occupant simply rolled her eyes, knowing as well as her younger sister what the answer was to that. After bonding with their ancestors, the trix were captured and awaited trial, ultimately ending with Stormy and Darcy being sent to Light Haven and their fearless leader awaiting banishment to the Omega dimension. She didn't really understand this logic, what good did separating them do? All it accomplished was angering the witches and making them less likely to be redeemed. However, the fools at their trial had the misguided belief that Darcy and Stormy were saveable without Icy to corrupt them, the mere thought was enough to make Darcy scoff.

"I'm serious Darce, I don't know how long I can take this. Why did Icy get to go to the Omega Dimension?" Stormy screamed, getting more frustrated that she could not summon lightening to destroy something.

"You can take more than you think little sister and you know the answer to that already" Darcy said, hanging upside down.

It was still odd to her. When they arrived, they cut her hair, making it fall to the small of her back. Her bangs now reached her elbows and Stormy's hair had been magically straightened, which was still strange no matter how many times she looked at her younger sister. Apparently if their outer appearance was changed, it would pave the way for further change so some other mumbo jumbo.

As far as Darcy was concerned, they could do whatever they wanted to her. Hell, they could dunk her in holy water and all she would do is smirk. Evil was in her blood. She was the darkness that rested in everyone's heart; her dark spells hypnotic even to the purest of hearts. They could do whatever they liked, and she would not relent, and knew her younger sister would not either.

"Darcy!" Stormy bellowed "Can you please stop being so dragon damned cryptic" Stormy screamed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Instead of answering the dark witch just rolled her eyes and flipped back around. Not even pausing to acknowledge her sister she walked out of their bland room and carried on walking. It was sickening. The pastel colours and the positive aura that greeted her was nauseating. She embraced the dark, yet here in this imposing and staunch fortress there was no shadow to hide in. The incessant peaceful voice floated around her, driving into her skull giving her a headache. But anywhere was better than listening to Stormy complaining she thought and continued her wandering.

Above her, she could see the guards. They were as strong as the fortress below them; their faith in their objections and magical barrier absolute; knowing the only way their charges would leave is when the barrier accepted their change and let the go free. One of them looked oddly familiar, his long blue hair reminding her of someone.

Deciding to not dwell on the unknown the young witch carried on until she found an old oak tree. She let her body become pliant, sitting down and stretching out to lean on the tree.

Keeping her eye on the familiar face she let one simple thought cross her mind before she began her daily meditation.

 _I hope you know what you are doing Icy._

She could feel them watching her. They were waiting she supposed, either for her to fulfil their expectations and not be able to crack it or for her to prove them wrong. She kept her head forwards, ignoring their stares. Her heart was racing but she refused to show fear, instead schooling her features into an exaggerated look of interest, as if the conversation she was meant to be a part of had the answer to ensuring lasting peace.

"Right, so we are beginning our preparations for the Black Mud Swamp exertion and we need two volunteers to be there to help the kids and to watch over them" Faragonda explained from her spot at the head of the table.

She was not stupid, she knew the faculty kept glancing at Flora and that they were still adjusting to the concept that one of their most danger prone students was now faculty. Most of them barely interacted with the shy nature fairy over the course of her time as a student, as she always had her focus on stopping the next evil instead of next week's pop quiz. However, Faragonda knew that the young women sitting at their table, barely old enough to teach, had the makings of being an incredible teacher, and if her plans all worked out, perhaps even a fabulous headmistress.

"Professor Oakhart, would you join professor Palladium in this exertion? Your green speaking abilities would be extremely valuable" Faragonda said, not missing the look of shock and slight fear on her former students face.

"Err I don't know about that Miss F, err I mean headmistress Faragonda, I think my fellow teachers are more experienced and would be better at this than me" Flora said, fumbling over her words and ended up as a blushing mess.

Smiling at the girl who was like a granddaughter to her, Faragonda arched an eyebrow. She knew Flora was shy and had self-confidence problems, but she had hoped all those would have been solved by now, after all she was an Alfea professor not a first-year fairy.

"Miss Oakhart it was not really a question, it was a suggestion. You are our newest faculty member and your skills would be welcomed in this task, and if I remember correctly your group topped this assignment in your first year" Faragonda said, silencing the objections of the other teachers at the table.

Instead of arguing Flora meekly nodded, averting her eyes away and towards the glossed wood desk they were sitting out. She zoned out the rest of the class, preferring instead to trace the patterns in the wood with her finger. Pretty soon the meeting was adjourned, Faragonda reminding them they had training later that night.

Flora sighed, she thought that the training had ended after she graduated. De Four latter explained to her that the training became mandatory after the army of decay in her first year, as the teachers barely were able to protect the school. Meanwhile Faragonda was in her office, her hands behind her back as she gazed upon her school and the students that resided in it.

"I know you are there" She said, amusement flooding her words.

Knowing she was caught Griselda pushed off the wall and fully entered the room, squaring her shoulders. They both knew this conversation was coming. From the very moment that Faragonda announced she was going to offer the Winx teaching positions at Alfea Griselda objected, stating the fact that they were barely in attendance anyway and were not fit to be teachers. While Faragonda did admit she was a bit… silly for lack of a better word to offer Stella a repeat and Musa, a well-known rebel with phenomenal grades a position, she knew Flora would not accept if she did not offer it to her friends.

"Come out with it" Faragonda instructed, maintaining her position.

"since you offered me the position of being assistant headmistress after you replaced Mavilla as the head I have barely ever questioned you, trusting your judgment. But in this case, I must question you Faragonda, what were you thinking when you hired Flora? She is clearly not cut out for this role. I can only thank the heavens that the rest of her friends did not accept. Alfea cannot afford to lose any more potion labs" Griselda stated, placing her hands on her hips to exaggerate her point.

Finally, Faragonda turned around to face her old friend. Transferring her weight, the witch turned fairy crossed her arms and locked eyes with her old friend for a brief second before walking over to her chair and settling down; steepling her hands as she regarded her friend.

"You and I both know the Winx are very talented, driven fairies and function well as the new company of light. I do agree with you about Musa and Stella, although you yourself were a bit of a trouble maker in your day if my memory recalls" Faragonda stated, an almost smirk appearing on her face when her friend and college's scoff.

"Nonetheless, Flora is an extremely capable fairy. She has the perfect mix of levelheadedness and compassion, and a healthy dose of determination. I will not allow other staff to talk negatively about her, as she has my every confidence. Now, end of discussion. I have papers to sign and you have classes to teach" Faragonda said, dismissing her deputy.

Grudgingly, Griselda nodded and turned on her heel, shutting the ornate doors behind her and leaving her superior to her thoughts.

Millenia ago, Andros had accepted the responsibility of being the guardians of two important aspects of the Magical Dimension; the gate to the Infinite Ocean and the portal to the Omega Dimension. The responsibilities were split between the water people of Andros and the land dwellers, the land dwellers protecting the gate to the Omega dimension and the water dwellers accepting the task of protecting of the gate to the infinite ocean. This has been a massive burden to both races, but the split ensured that both gates would have sufficient attention and protection.

In the land dwellers part of Andros, where the fairies lived, the guardian fairy of Andros was tasked with protecting the gate and overseeing all prisoners that entered that gate. Sometime this job became the princess's, either because the guardian was busy at the time or in Princess Layla's case, the two jobs overlapped.

This was how Layla found herself standing on the island that the portal sat on. It was only the second time she had returned to the island since they lost Tecna to the Omega Dimensions and just like last time, the hellish memories resurfaced. The images of Tecna sacrificing herself in a blinding green light for her realm and give herself to the Omega dimension flashed in her mind. Layla still has not forgiven herself, as the onus was on her shoulders to protect her realm at all costs, despite not being a guardian fairy yet. She should have been the one to make the sacrifice, not Tecna, as even though Tecna saved not only Andros but the entirety of the Magic Dimension, it was on Layla's home world, making it her responsibility. No amount of talking to each other would convince Layla otherwise, and to this day the guilt settled in her heart, slowly eroding away any acceptance and forgiveness that blossomed there.

Squaring her shoulders Layla forced herself to focus. She had received a message 3 weeks ago from the Fortress of Light, letting her know they were sending a witch to the Omega Dimension, and asked her to grant a ship access to the portal, as only the guardian could open and close it. Layla agreed, promising that she would meet the ship at the entrance of the portal in exactly 3 weeks' time. Musa had offered to stay with her for it, but Layla refused, gently reminding her friend that she had to return to her own guardian duties.

Eventually a ship came into view, hovering over the island and disturbing the water beneath it. Layla got the signal, and flew up, her hair billowing in the wind from the engine. Releasing a solid blast of morphix into the centre of the portal and muttering the entry spell the stone groaned and opened.

Layla flew out of the way, hovering to the side and preparing to shut the portal when the transfer was complete. Suddenly a solid block of ice was released from the deck; the light refracting of the smooth surface and into Layla's eyes.

She swore she saw an open eye staring at her as the ice flew down, and a silver ribbon of hair encased in the chilly cacoon. Drawing it up to bad memories making her see things, Layla sent another solid beam of morphix towards the portal and muttered the closing spell. The great magical stone groaned and sluggishly began to close again, seeling the dimensions worst inside.

Layla gave them the signal, creating a third beam that opened into a swirling portal to grant them safe passage. The Light Haven guards waved at her before entering the portal, leaving Layla alone.

Stilling her wings, the fairy of liquids summoned a wave and created a solid morphix board to ride back to the castle. She felt drained from using so much magic, and the lingering memories were not helping her either. She waved her hand spurring the wave forward, riding it the entire way back to the castle. She didn't even spare a glance backwards, but couldn't shake the feeling that that routine exchange sparked the beginning of something, something decidedly negative.

 **Hey all! Big thanks to Liliana765 for being my first reviewer, and for Guest reviewers kind words. I just had my last exam today and was inspired, hence the new chapter. This story will be slow building as it is a long one, but the action is building slowly. The Specialists will play a minor role, to begin with just in passing like Brandon did here. This story will mainly focus on the girls and put them through a crazy adventure.**

 **I will try to update soon and hope you all enjoyed this update. I have a prolapsed disc in my back so have tonnes of time to write at the moment haha.**

 **Anyway, I will wrap this up and leave you to it.**

 **Until next time**

 **Shadows**


End file.
